


Блеф

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 405 related, AU, AU without Spanish Raid, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU к 405 - план Элинор был не совсем таким, как она заверила Флинта в тоннеле.





	Блеф

**Author's Note:**

> Бета greenmusik.

— Этому обязательно быть здесь? — голова Тича в мешке, водруженная посреди стола, жутко воняла, и Элинор инстинктивно зажала нос тыльной стороной ладони. В отбитом у пиратов Нассау царил бардак, и губернаторская резиденция не была исключением, но есть же, право слово, разумные границы.  
— Ты сама запретила мне вешать ее на главной площади. — Вудс выглядел не на шутку расстроенным, как будто у него отобрали любимую игрушку. И почему, черт возьми, все мужчины в ее жизни считают своим долгом хоть раз подарить ей отрезанную голову? Ей казалось, её муж и Чарльз вовсе не похожи, но, кажется, она упустила из виду нечто существенное. (И нельзя не признать, что Вудсу тоже чертовски шла заляпанная кровью и порохом одежда - но эту неподобающую ситуации мысль Элинор отодвинула на попозже. )— В конце концов, трупом больше, трупом меньше…  
С этим поспорить было трудно. Из-под стола выглядывали чьи-то ноги, обрамленные лужей крови, уже начавшей подсыхать. Стая мух вилась над трупом, не забывая уделять внимание отрезанной голове. Неопознаваемый пират с раскроенным черепом валялся на лестнице, заляпав ступеньки кровью и мозгами, еще двое лежали под окнами, служа приманкой для мух и источая пренеприятный запах. А ведь есть еще второй этаж…На мгновение Элинор показалось, что мертвый Тич взирает на все это осуждающе. "При мне такого не было" как бы сообщала всем своим видом отрезанная голова.  
"Да иди ты к черту!" - непреминула мысленно ответить Элинор - даже умерев, Тич не переставал её раздражать.  
— Никаких больше публичных казней в ближайшее время. Хватит с меня. Хотите кого-нибудь повесить — вешайте тихо. И в форте: Макс заявила, что еще одна казнь у нее перед окнами, и она ни фунта тебе больше не одолжит.  
Вудс скептически хмыкнул.  
— Можно подумать, у нее еще есть из чего, после того как пираты тут все разорили.  
— Ну-у-у, она упоминала про сбережения на черный день. — Элинор от души надеялась, этого будет достаточно, чтобы убедить мужа не придавать значения той неприятной истории с Сильвером, когда он узнает. Сама она была изрядно зла на Макс из-за этой выходки, но собиралась делать вид, что ничего серьезного не случилось.  
— Как много? — При упоминании денег Вудс тут же оживился.  
— Точно не знаю, — пожала плечами Элинор, — но уж поверь мне, Макс не станет откладывать на черный день пару пенсов.  
Раздобыть эти так называемые сбережения будет непросто, но пожалуй, легче, чем выпросить денег у бостонских Гатри.

***

— За тобой никто не следил? — Макс напряженно всматривалась в темноту за плечом Элинор.  
— Нет. А за тобой?  
— Нет.  
Ответ Макс был куда менее твердым. Недавнее приключение с Сильвером и Берринджером изрядно сбило с нее уверенности в своем непобедимом хитроумии.  
Неприметный дом на окраине Нассау, куда они вошли, ничем не отличался от других, кроме того, что принадлежал Макс и порой использовался ею для обстряпывания разного рода делишек. Вот как сейчас, к примеру.  
У двери в погреб сидел вооруженный до зубов наемник, еще двое резались в карты за столом.  
— Он что-нибудь говорил? — спросила у охранника Элинор.  
— Нет, мэм, мы же заткнули ему рот, как вы приказали.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она.  
В погребе было темно. Посветив себе фонарем, она спустилась вниз. Флинт сидел в углу, связанный и с кляпом во рту. Отнюдь не блестящий вид, что и говорить.  
— Начнешь кричать — будет только хуже, — предупредила Элинор и вытащила кляп.  
Несколько секунд у Флинта ушло, чтобы продышаться.  
— Следовало догадаться, что предложение об обмене — ловушка, чтобы заманить меня в форт. Умно. Некому было организовать оборону, когда ваши войска атаковали.  
— Можно подумать, ты и в самом деле собирался отдать мне деньги, — фыркнула в ответ Элинор.  
— И зачем все это? Раз не сдала меня англичанам, значит, я тебе для чего-то нужен?  
— Не мне. Но твоим союзникам, полагаю. Они остались без командира и могут неплохо заплатить за твое возвращение.  
— Сокровища тебе никто не отдаст.  
— О, я не думаю, что ты стоишь столько. Не после того, как наши войска дважды разгромили вас на этой неделе. Сколько там обещали за голову Чарльза Вейна? Десять тысяч? Что ж, пятьдесят тысяч фунтов за тебя, думаю, еще можно получить. На твоем месте я бы очень на это надеялась. Потому что иначе мне придется просить денег у моей родни. А я не могу отправиться к ним с пустыми руками. Боюсь, Тич к тому времени несколько утратит свежесть. — Она швырнула к ногам Флинта то, что прятала все это время за складками юбки и удовлетворенно отметила, как он переменился в лице. — Оставлю вас наедине. Завтра ты напишешь своим союзникам письмо с просьбой о выкупе. И ты будешь очень, очень убедителен. В противном случае… — Она кивнула на отрезанную голову, уже начавшую распространять по тесному погребу отвратительное зловоние.  
«Надеюсь, ночь с головой Тича убедит его, что я не шучу». Приводить свою угрозу в исполнение Элинор вовсе не хотелось, и, конечно, всегда можно отправить Флинта полоть грядки на ту плантацию в Саванне, о которой говорила Макс, но если не останется выбора, пожалуй, только голова грозного пирата и поможет убедить родню из Бостона одолжить денег. "По крайней мере, - мстительно подумала Элинор, - не я одна сегодня буду ночевать среди жуткой вони." 


End file.
